


Five Times Arin Thought Kissing Dan Was Funny and One Time He Didn't

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arin is a dumbass, Brian tries to help, Brian's a good friend, M/M, Sad dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Five different times Arin thought it was funny to kiss Dan (and poor Dan didn't think it was funny), and one time when Arin didn't find it funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day but I've been wanting to write a kissing fic for a while. Enjoy!

1.

Dan and Arin were staying late with the Grump Space. They were trying to fill the backlog with videos after their last tour of live shows. It was well after midnight and they were both giggly with exhaustion.

Dan was bent over, laughing hard at something Arin had said. Arin was giggling next to him. He managed to get out a 'Next time on Game Grumps' before turning off the recording equipment. He sat back down next to Dan who had started to calm down. Their thighs were pressed together and Dan looked at their legs, small giggles still bubbling up.

"Hey Dan, what if we just kissed?"

"What?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his friend.

"What if we kissed, right now."

"Wh- Why?" He giggled. Arin must be joking.

"Just a quick one please? If it's weird, we'll never talk about it. If we like it..." He wiggled his eyebrows which made Dan giggle again. "Come on Dan, just one little kiss."

Dan couldn't lie, he had thought about kissing Arin so many times before but always chickened out. He didn't want it to ruin what they had. They were both so tired though that it didn't sound like a bad idea. "Okay." He said softly, leaning in some. Arin leaned in too and their lips met. Dan sighed against his lips, his eyes fluttering closed. But then Arin was pulling away and Dan opened his eyes. It was over too fast. Arin was giggling and standing.

"I'm tired, let's go home." Dan touched his lips and frowned. He sighed and followed Arin out.

2.

Dan was sitting on the couch, working on his laptop. Arin bounced over and sat next to him. "Hey Dan, so Brian and I just wrote a new commercial skit."

"Cool, let me see." Dan took the script and skimmed it. "Arin, what's that?" He was pointing to something at the end of the script.

"Oh, we kiss." HE was grinning. "It'll be great! The fans will love it. Come on!" He stood and walked over to where everyone was gathered. Dan followed slower and went over to Brian.

"What the fuck is this?" He showed Brian.

"I thought it would be funny." Dan glared at him. "I thought maybe if you two had to kiss again, Arin would realize your feelings." Dan had told Brian about that night.

"This isn't funny Bri."

"It'll work, I promise."

So they started shooting the commercial. It was for new t-shirt designs. They spent most of the day filming the parts with everyone. After they were done that and everyone went home, it was just Arin, Dan and Brian. Suzy was in the Grump Room recording for Kitty Kat Gaming.

"But Dan, I want a t-shirt now." Arin said his line.

"Alright, but only if you give me a kiss first." Dan smiled, his hands on his hips.

"Okay." Arin pouted but leaned in. They kissed briefly. This was where Arin would 'magically' have the new shirt on.

"Arin, can you do that again but be more whiny?" Brian said. He nodded and they did it again. Over and over, Arin getting more and more whiny and each time they kissed. Dan couldn't take much more of this. Most times Arin would crack up laughing right before the kiss, making Dan feel worse. "Okay, I think we've got it."

"Cool!" Arin went to pack up his things.

Brian looked at Dan. "I'm sorry Dan."

"It's okay." Dan packed up and left.

3.

It was New Year's Eve and the Grumps were having a party at the office. It was nothing fancy, just friends and family. They didn't do the holidays together that much so it was nice.

Everyone had someone that night. Brian had his wife Rachel, Ross had Holly, Barry was with his girlfriend, Matt and Ryan were together, Vernon had his girlfriend and Arin and Suzy. They all had someone to kiss at midnight. Dan was alone though. He couldn't find a date. He tried not to think about it though. He was having fun with his friends.

Half an hour before midnight, Holly realized that Dan didn't have anyone to kiss. "Dan, if you want, you can kiss me at midnight."

"Thank Holly but I'm alright." He smiled at her. He walked past Brian and Rachel and heard her whisper that she could kiss Dan.

"No, I don't think he'll take you up on the offer." Brian whispered back.

"Hey Dan, I'll kiss you at midnight." Arin said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Really?" Dan tried hard not to let his face light up.

"Yeah, why not?" Arin clapped him on the shoulder.

Dan smiled. "Okay." For the next half hour, Dan stuck close to Arin and Suzy. He glanced at Brian who smiled at him.

"Hey, one minute to midnight!" Vernon called out. He started counting. "Fifty nine, fifty eight." Everyone joined in.

"Fifty seven, fifty six, fifty five..." Dan turned to look at Arin. Arin was his best friend, his soulmate, his life partner. Dan couldn't imagine a world without Arin in it. Arin looked at him, smiling and counting down. Dan had stopped listening. What if when they kissed, Arin realized his feelings for Dan? They could finally be together. In the new year, they could talk about it, with Suzy of course. Dan knew Arin thought he could be poly but never tried it out. Maybe this was that chance for Arin and they could declare their love for each other. Because fuck, Dan loved Arin so much. HE was in love with his best friend.

"Twelve, eleven, ten, nine..."

Dan tuned back into the counting. Shit, they were so close. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Five, four, three..."

Dan licked his lips. He had eaten a mint ten minutes ago for this and his mouth still felt minty. He stepped closer to Arin.

"Two, one!" He leaned in to kiss Arin and Arin leaned in to only quickly turn away and kiss Suzy dramatically. Everyone was cheering and kissing their loved ones and Dan's world was crashing down around him.

Arin laughed. "Ha, fooled ya! Happy New Year man." Dan forced out a laugh and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you got me. Good one Arin." Was he dead? It felt like his heart stopped beating. He turned away. He couldn't look at Arin's smiling face, holding his wife close and kissing her again. Dan looked around for the drinks table and made a bee line for it. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed for the Grump Room. HE wanted to disappear, he wanted to forget. He couldn't leave, he drove over with Barry. So he went with the next best thing.

Brian saw the whole thing. He was worried about his best friend. He followed him to the recording room and slipped inside. Dan was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, legs bents, arms resting on his knees and the bottle hanging between his legs. "Danny?" Brian walked over and knelt in front of him. He gently took the bottle from him. "You don't drink anymore."

"Well I want to now!" He snapped, snatching the bottle back. Brian sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"This is all your fault!" Brian stood up. "If you hadn't put the kiss in the commercial, I could have forgotten about the first one. Arin and I wouldn't have talked about it ever and it would have gone away. But you!" Dan stood then and pointed a finger at Brian. There were tears in his eyes. "You made me kiss Arin over and over again! He thinks it's this big joke. You know how he is. He won't let this die. He'll joke about this for years! I'll never get any peace." He hiccuped as tears fell down his face. He turned away and hugged himself, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I wasn't thinking. I thought I was doing you good, helping you but I just made things worse. I'm so sorry." He touched Dan's shoulder and he turned, pressing his face into Brian's chest. Brian wrapped his arms around Dan's slim shoulders. "I'll talk to him."

"No you won't. You'll act like nothing is wrong." He mumbled into his shirt. Brian rubbed his back.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" Dan nodded. Brian led him out of the room, his arm around Dan. "I'm taking Danny home, he's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay Dan?" His friends asked in concern.

"He said it was his stomach, I'm not going to risk it." HE took Dan outside and to his car. Dan was quiet the whole drove home. Brian kept glancing at him. Once home, Dan muttered a thanks and went inside. He crawled into bed.

4.

Working with Arin after what happened on New Years was hard. Dan had to push down a lot of emotions to be normal around him. Not long after, they were going on another short tour of lives shows in a localized part of the country. Dan was excited, hopefully it would take his mind off of things.

They would be doing ten shows over two weeks. The first show went great. At the second show, Dan actually won the Mario Party game. He jumped around, his arms and legs flailing. He ran over to Arin and hugged him tight. Then Arin took Dan's face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Dan tensed up then he remembered they were on stage and he let out a loud laugh. Arin grinned and grabbed his mic. "Congrats dude."

It all went downhill from there. At the next show, the audience won but they started to chant 'kiss' over and over. Dan knew he had no choice and turned to Arin. It was like taking their pants off all over again.

Arin was grinning like a fool. He grabbed Dan and dipped him, making him gasp. Arin kissed him then and pulled him up. Every show the fans demanded they kiss. It was breaking Dan's heart. Arin loved it, he thought the whole thing was hilarious. Dan locked eyes with Brian off stage and he gave Dan a sad look.

5.

It was a rare day for Dan. He had answered all his emails, no one was recording today and Brian was busy. He had the whole day to himself. HE was at the office, Barry, Ross, Suzy, Matt, Ryan and Arin were all at their desks. Dan had been sitting on the couch, listening to music. But he couldn't sit still any longer. He stood and went into the recording room, closing the door.

He turned up his music and started to rock out. He needed to get out all this pent up energy, his stress from everything happening with Arin. his dancing started goofy as he got out most of his energy in one go. When a really good song came on, he swayed his hips, his arms over his head. He turned in a circled, singing along when he saw Arin watching him. He froze and dropped his arms.

"Having fun?" Arin grinned. Dan didn't say anything. He walked over, grabbed the front of Arin's shirt and kissed him. Arin pulled back and Dan let him, letting go. "Woah, okay." He laughed, shocked and confused. Dan huffed and pushed past Arin.

+1.

Arin had been confused for a while. He knew something was up with Dan but he couldn't figure out what it was. For months he seemed to be in a funk, but mostly when he was with Arin. Dan kept up a happy persona the whole time so it was hard for Arin to pinpoint.

Brian clearly knew but when he tried to ask him, Brian wouldn't say. "Ask Dan." Was all he got. So Arin planned on asking Dan until he just suddenly kissed him. It was a shock. There had been so much desperation in the kiss. Every kiss they had shared before then had been for a joke, a gag. It didn't mean anything, or did it.

Arin let Dan cool off for a few days. They recorded a bunch of episodes and it was as if nothing happened. Arin turned off the equipment and looked at Dan. "What's going on with you?"

Dan looked up from his phone. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been in a mood for month and then you kissed me the other day-"

Dan stood suddenly. "I don't want to talk about it. Are we done?" He gestured to the TV.

"We talk about everything!" Arin grabbed his arm. "You're mad at me but I don't know why."

"Thank about it." He spat. Arin flinched but he did think about it. Then it dawned on him.

"The kissing."

"Yes, the kissing." Dan whispered. Arin let go of him and Dan sat down.

"You..." Arin looked at him. "God, I'm so sorry Dan. I had no idea. If I had-"

"You would have what? Stopped?"

"I would have stopped making it a big joke. I would have looked at why I wanted to kiss you so much. I would have..." Arin sat next to Dan and touched his cheek. Dan leaned away from him, his eyes wide.

"This isn't funny Arin."

"I don't think it's funny. Just let me kiss you properly dude." Dan moved closer and Arin leaned in, kissing him softly. Dan whimpered and gripped Arin's shirt. Arin tangled his fingers in Dan's hair and placed his other hand on his hip, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, turned desperate and passionate. Dan crawled into Arin's lap, straddling his hips. Arin moaned softly and Dan moaned too. They finally parted, both panting.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner." Arin grinned. Dan smiled wide and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com


End file.
